Adventures at Four
by Hybrid Speed
Summary: This story features the cast of Zoey101, at the age of four. Follow the adventures of Zoey, Chase, and the rest of the gang during day care! Dustin, of course, isn’t in this, as he isn’t born yet. Thanks to ColorsOfTheSky101 for the idea.
1. Day 1: Friends Coming Together

**Summary:** This story features the cast of Zoey101, at the age of four. Follow the adventures of Zoey, Chase, and the rest of the gang during day care! Dustin, of course, isn't in this, as he isn't born yet. Thanks to MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101 for the idea.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters appearing in Zoey101 and this story are copyright Nickelodeon and other companies that deserve credit. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. Basically this just means I don't own jack diddly.

**A/N:** Yay! My 2nd story is now up. I hope you guys enjoy this one, like you do my first one. If you haven't read it yet, look for it. It's called Zoey101: Secrets Revealed. I'm still working on that story, and some of my reviewers think I'm really evil in that story. Thanks:) Once again, thanks to MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101 for the idea of this story. Yay! Last thing real quick, this story will have Lola in it, not Dana. (Sorry to you Dana fans)

-------------------------------------------------

_**Day 1**_

**Friends Coming Together**

A young girl with brown hair entered the room holding her fathers hand. She was scared. But why shouldn't she? A new place, new faces. The girl let go of her dad's hand and hugged his legs tightly. "Please don't leave!" she begged of him, crying lightly.

The man crouched down. Wiping the tears off her face, he told his daughter, "Don't worry honey, it's just for a few hours. Then I'll be right back here to pick you up. Besides, I'm sure you'll make some friends while I'm gone, and you'll forget all about me." He smiled lightly.

"I won't do that. I love you Daddy!" she said, giving him a hug. He returned the hug, and straightened up. He gave his daughter one last look, saying his good byes. The small girl watched as he left the building. She turned back around and looked around the room. Kids were running around and playing. She looked down at the floor and walked over to the wall and sat.

Across the room, a young boy was watching her the entire time she was in the room. He didn't like seeing the girl look unhappy. He got up and decided to talk to her, leaving his unfinished block castle on the floor. His bushy hair bounced as he walked.

The young girl saw a pair of shoes appear in front of her as she heard a voice say, "Hi. My name's Chase. Chase Matthews. What's your name?" But she didn't look up. She remained quiet. "Uh...I think your supposed to say 'hi' back to me."

"Hi..." she said weakly, still not looking up. Chase sat down, and looked at the girl in front of her.

"You want to come play with me? I was building this great castle out of blocks!" Chase said, smiling at her.

The girl looked up and saw his smiling face. She liked his smile. "Um...okay." she told him. They got up and started to walk over where Chase had his blocks set up. "My name's... Zoey Brooks." Zoey greeted, after they arrived at the blocks.

"Okay, Zoey, it's nice to be your friend." Chase said happily, handing her a block.

"Fr– friend? Really?" she asked, starting to smile.

"Well...yeah. Do you not want me to your friend?" Chase wondered with a slight frown.

"I do. It's just...just that I didn't think anyone would want to be my friend." she answered, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, well I have some friends that would love to be your friend too!" Chase said, jumping up. "I'll go get them so they can meet you."

Zoey shifted around nervously. She was a rather shy girl, and wasn't sure if she could handle it. Chase soon came back with four young kids behind him. Two being guys, and two being girls. Zoey looked up and quickly looked scared. She got up and ran into the small playhouse. She wasn't expecting so many kids. It was a bit too much for her.

The five kids were staring in amazement. Zoey had ran away awfully fast. Chase piped up first, "Sorry about that. I guess four new people was too much for her."

"Maybe she didn't like us!" the girl in pink said quickly.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't that. She's just a little shy." Chase told the girl.

Suddenly the boy, who was eating some food, gave an idea, "Maybe we should go say 'hi' to her one at a time. Then she wont be so scared."

"That's a good idea." Chase told him. As they decided who would go first, they heard a 'hmmph'. Everyone looked at the slightly curly-haired boy.

"Do I have to do this? I mean, she's only a girl." He said with a bored look on his face. The second girl hit him.

"Why do you have to be such a meanie?" Chase asked him.

Meanwhile, in the playhouse. Zoey had started to cry again, just lightly. When suddenly the door opened up. Chase came in with the girl in pink. "Hi!" the girl greeted to her. "My name's Nicole." Normally, Zoey wouldn't have responded, but she felt a lot better just seeing Chase there for some reason.

"Hi...nice to meet you. I'm Zoey." Zoey managed to say.

Nicole left, and the second girl came in, and sat where Nicole did. "Hello. I'm Lola Martinez. I hope to be an actor when I grow up." Lola said with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Zoey." Zoey said, starting to feel a little bit more confident. Lola left the playhouse, and soon Zoey met Michael, the guy who loved eating, and Logan, who was a little mean, but could still be friendly if he chose too.

Eventually all six of them were building a block city. Zoey had a big smile on her face. She didn't think she would get so many new friends. Chase looked over at Zoey as she placed the last block to complete the city. _She has a pretty smile._ He thought, holding onto her, so she didn't fall into the city.

Time flew by as Zoey played with her friends. She was so busy having fun, she didn't realize that her father had arrived to pick her up. The girl felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and screamed in pleasure. "Daddy!"

"Hey there kiddo. I missed you." he said, hugging his daughter. Zoey said good bye to her new friends and left the building. "So, how many friends did you make?" he asked her. Zoey stopped to count her fingers. Once she finished counting, she showed him 5 fingers.

"I made 5!" she shouted, with a grin on her face.

**Character Personalities**

_Zoey_

Very shy four-year-old. She will open up to you once she befriends you.

_Chase_

A nice kid of four. He loves to make friends, and makes everyone laugh.

_Nicole_

She is very talkative. Can, and usually will, talk loudly and fast. Loves the colors blue and pink.

_Michael_

Loves the games that keep him active. Usually you'll find him eating something. He enjoys to eat, but isn't overweight.

_Lola_

Acts overly dramatic for a four-year-old. Wishes to be an actor when older.

_Logan_

The 'meanie' of the group. He will usually seem rude, and act like he doesn't care. But can be nice sometimes, when the moment calls for it.

_Quinn(coming next chapter)_

The child prodigy. She is really smart for her age. Will make weird devices in her spare time.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Alright then, first chapter of my 2nd story done. And I realized while writing this, this story has major sequel opportunities when it's completed. So, go on. Tell me how you feel about my 2nd story. Also, just want to say, I start school on the 30th. So I might not be able to update as much when that date is reached. Junior year is going to be a rough one, I can tell. Wish me luck:)


	2. Day 2: Friends Coming Together Part II

**A/N:** Okay, I haven't paid too much attention to this story, as my other story is just getting soooo good. But, I must stray away for that for at least a chapter, and write to this story. Not too much to say, this will be Day 2 of their adventures.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

_**Day 2**_

**Friends Coming Together-part II**

Zoey walked into the Day Care with her Dad, once again. She had a bright smile on her face, though she was still just a little nervous. Chase saw the two enter the play room. He got up and walked his way over to them. He waved to Zoey, and then lifted his head up to see her dad's face. He was a tall man. "Hello sir." Chase greeted to Zoey's dad.

"Well hello there young man." Her dad said back to him, crouching down. "Are you one of my little girl's friends?" Chase nodded at him. "Alright, well I guess I'll leave you two here then." He turned to his daughter. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay...bye Daddy!" she responded, giving him a big hug.

The two watched the man leave the building, and turned back to face the room. "Where...are the others?" Zoey asked Chase.

"They aren't here yet. You got here pretty early." he told her.

"What about you? You're the only one here." Zoey pointed out.

Chase looked down at the ground. "They work a lot. I don't see them too much." Zoey felt bad now for bringing it up. "But your wrong. There's one more person here. Come on, I want you to meet her." Zoey wasn't sure, but she trusted Chase. So she grabbed his hand and he walked her over to the mysterious person.

The girl was banging on some of the toys with a small plastic hammer. She looked up when the two stopped in front of her. "Oh, hello there Chase. And... I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet." she said, referring to Zoey.

"Zoey, this is Quinn. She's really smart. She makes a lot of neat stuff. She even made something that the grown-ups don't even know about. It's "this" big!" Chase described to her, moving his arms into the air to show "just how big".

"Glad to meet you Zoey." Quinn said to her.

"Hi..." she said lightly.

"I have to get back to work, so I guess I'll see you both later then." Quinn told the both of them.

"Um...okay Quinn, bye." Chase said. "Zoey, you want to play ball?" he asked her, running over to grab a small, bouncy ball.

Zoey frowned at him. "Uh...I can't...catch very good."

"That's okay. I'll toss it easy." he assured her. He threw the ball at her, making sure it did more bounce then it did distance.

She nervously watched the ball bounce toward her. She knew she wasn't going to catch it. She never could catch anything. Zoey reached out into the air, to try and grab it. When the small object came near, she closed her hands to catch it. Unfortunately, she closed them too late, and the ball went through her arms. She looked down at the ground, and told Chase, "See, I can't catch anything..."

"That's okay, you'll get it next time." Chase told her. She looked at him, and then picked the ball up to toss it back at him. Chase caught it.

They continued to throw the small, red ball at each other. Chase purposely missed a few times, so Zoey would not get upset at him. Zoey never noticed this, as she was to focused on trying to catch it herself. After about the ninth throw, Zoey felt like crying. "It's not much fun when I can't catch it too." she said to Chase with tear filled eyes.

"Come on, I know you can get it. Just one more try?" He asked her. She wiped the tears in her eyes and agreed. He softly bounced it her way, and closed his eyes, hoping she would catch it. He was having fun with her. Chase listened to the ball's bounces. Suddenly, there was silence. He opened his eyes, and saw a shocked Zoey. She had done it! She had caught the ball!

She screamed in happiness. "I did it! I caught it! I'm so happy!" She dropped the ball and ran to hug Chase. "And it's all because of you. Thank you Chase!" He was surprised by the hug, but returned it anyway.

"Your welcome..." he said to her.

When Zoey let go of Chase, they both saw Quinn standing next to them. She was holding something. "Look! I've finally finished it!" She told them. They both looked closely at the item in her hands.

"What does it do?" Zoey asked her, still overjoyed that she caught a ball at last.

"What can't it do?" she said, correcting her. "It can clean a room, play games with you. So many things."

Zoey looked at it with a puzzled look on her face. She didn't believe that the small device could do all that. It was just made out of some play-doh, building blocks, and other random items. Chase noticed the disbelieving look on Zoey's face, and knew what she was thinking. "Remember when I told you Quinn always makes stuff?" he asked Zoey. She nodded at him. "Well, trust me, this thing will probably do what she said it will do."

Quinn was about to demonstrate it, when one of the adult caretakers tapped on her shoulder. "Quinn dear, your mother is here to pick you up."

"Okay..." she said to the lady. She gave the toy-device to Chase. "You know where to put this."

Chase nodded to her as she walked outside. When she was out of view, he motioned for Zoey to follow her, which she did, and walked to the playhouse, and entered it. "Why are we in here?" she asked him, confused.

"I have to put this in Quinn's closet." he told her, bending down to push a button under the chair of the playhouse.

"What do you– ?" She started to ask, but was cut off when the floor started sinking. She was scared, and took a hold onto Chase.

"Don't be scared. This is what I told you about earlier. What Quinn made, that the grown-ups don't know about. She made a whole room underneath us. And there's a lot of neat stuff we can play with down there. But you have to remember one rule. You can't tell anyone. Not even your dad. Can you do that?" He asked her.

When the ground stopped lowering, she saw a huge room, with lots of lights and switches. She nodded at him. Chase walked over to a door, which had a small sign on the front that read, 'Closet'. When he placed Quinn's item where she wanted it, he turned back to Zoey, who was still staring in awe. Chase got a quick idea, and walked over to a small panel, and asked Zoey, "Here, I'll show you something. Come stand over here." he told her, pointing over to where he was standing. Chase had an idea that he knew Zoey would love. He was glad me managed to memorize how it works from watching Quinn do it in the past. "Do you like flowers?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, "I love flowers, they always smell so nice." He nodded, and pushed a few buttons on the panel, and rotated a knob, which cycled through some pictures on it's screen. Zoey watched him in amazement. Finally Chase pushed the green button, and it got dark. Zoey grabbed onto his arm. "What's happening Chase?" she asked, with a little fear in her voice.

"Just wait a little longer," he assured her. Soon, the darkness left, and both Zoey and Chase were standing in the middle of a huge field of flowers. She let go of Chase's arm, and walked forward, looking around. She could see random wildlife around her. Deer, cute little bunnies, birds flying through the air, and your random squirrel. Up in the sky, in the distance, Zoey saw a huge rainbow that stretched across it. She looked back at Chase, her eyes sparkling.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this. It's so pretty! But, how did we get here?" She asked him, with a smile still on her face.

"Quinn made it," he told her. "She calls it...Virtual Reality. Everything looks, feels, smells real. But it's not really there." Zoey turned back around and picked up a flower. She placed it near her nose and took a small sniff.

_Wow, it smells really nice. _She thought. But suddenly it went black again. When the light returned, they were back in the metal room. She looked at Chase.

"We should get back up to the room." He told her. Zoey was disappointed, but figured it was for the best. They went back to the piece of floor that lowered to get to the room, and it rose back up into the playhouse above. When they had both exited the small house, Zoey gave her friend another hug.

"That was the bestest thing ever!" As soon as she let go, she noticed her dad by the door. "Daddy!" she yelled, running over to him, giving him a hug. Chase watched her talk to him for a moment, and then saw her turn around and wave goodbye at him. He waved back at her, and watched as she and her father left. Chase turned around and saw that his other friends had arrived while they were down below. He walked over to them, and sat.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'd like to now say, when I wrote the description to the flower field during Chase and Zoey's virtual reality trip, I busted up laughing. As soon as I hit the rainbow part, I couldn't keep it inside. I was imagining it as I wrote it. Couldn't help it.. Heh.. Yep.. So this is adventure number 2. I'm sure most of the readers are going to want me to post more to my first story, and not to this one. Since it's at such a huge cliffie spot. Well tough monkeys. I didn't feel like doing that story, I wanted this one. So, go on... Review now!


End file.
